


I love you

by karlo1469



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlo1469/pseuds/karlo1469
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean says the three words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

Being able to touch was the greatest thing ever. He had never really thought he was allowed to touch, and he never dared to try, afraid that all those nightmares of Cas leaving him would eventually come true. But now, lying here in front of the tv, Cas’ head in his lap, fingers lazily intertwined and Dean repeatedly pressing small kisses to those hands, was the best feeling ever. Cas hummed against him, the tv on in the background, but none of them actually paying any attention to it. Cas was smiling sleepily up at Dean, glad that he could finally just lie in his arms, and none of them had to worry about incoming monsters or being separated abruptly. They were here, together, and they could stay here for as long as they liked, just smiling and looking and touching and feeling.

Half an hour later Sam walked in and sat down on the armrest, since Cas took up the rest of the sofa.

“I was thinking of going to get something to eat. Do you guys wanna come or…?” He didn’t need to finish his sentence, both of them getting what he was saying.

“No, Sammy, we’re just fine. Take as long as you need.” Dean grinned up at him and then looked down at Cas, and kissed Cas’ knuckles. Sam made a gagging noise, then left the room without further questions, leaving the two lovebirds alone.

Dean didn’t intend on doing anything more than just lazily kissing Cas and enjoying the day, because he and Cas just weren’t that kind of couple, and they hadn’t even touched below the belt yet, but he really had something to talk to Cas about and he needed Sam a safe distance away for it.

“Cas?” he weakly started out. Cas just lazily glanced at him through heavy eyelids, tired after a whole day of just doing nothing on the couch, basking in the warmth and love emanating from Dean’s touch and kisses. “You know… You know this is the first time I’ve… I’ve been with a guy, right?”

Cas just looked up at him, and seeing that this was going to be a serious conversation, he sat up, turned around to face Dean, never letting their hands leave each other. “Yeah?” he asked tentatively, waiting for Dean to finish his thoughts.

“And that I… I like what we have…” A pause, Dean nervously playing with Cas’ hands and looking down in his lap, where Cas’ head had rested minutes before. “And I appreciate all the thing you do and have done for me and I… I want to spend forever with you.”

He finally looked up at Cas, letting those blue eyes gaze over his features, letting himself get lost, but caught again as Cas found his eyes and smiled.

He stuttered for a moment, not really sure how to go on, but Cas encouraging smile and the way his eyes lit up and his face had softened made Dean believe that this was worth it. Even though it had taken some time, he was finally here and this was where he wanted to be for the rest of his life, he had no doubt about it.

“I could not imagine my life with no anyone else and… I’m just really happy you’re here, man, I mean, with me.”

Oh god, he was such a sap. He never thought he would have come to this, but being with Cas, it didn’t matter. There was no judgment and he knew that if he didn’t say anything first, Cas wouldn’t say it either, afraid to cross a line.

“I love you,” he said, loud and clear, drowning in blue when Cas’ eyes focused solely on his.

Cas brought a hand up to touch the back of Dean’s neck. He didn’t even say anything, just looked at him and held Dean’s face close to his own. After a while he leaned in to slowly kiss a nervous Dean and whispered “I love you too.”


End file.
